The present invention relates to a case lube tray apparatus designed to assist with the organization, positioning and lubrication of firearm cartridges used in the reloading process.
Reloading refers to the private manufacture of cartridges and shell cases (hereinafter cases) using previously fired cases and shotgun hulls using new bullets, shot, primers, and powder. Reloading is also the process of loading firearm cartridges or shotgun shells by assembling the required components rather than purchasing completely assembled, factory-loaded ammunition.
Loading trays are a necessary part of the reloading process. The user can stay organized and continue the reloading process with smaller batches of cases. The cases can remain stationary and prevent dust and other debris from covering the reloading area. The loading trays are also helpful to prevent brass from falling over on a workbench and further causing a messy reloading process. Most loading trays have either a universal one-size-fits-all design or are specialized to load cartridges or cases based on a designated size or a particular family.
Common motivations for reloading cartridges and cases include hobby interest, economy, commercial ammunition shortages and performance. A user can save money and retain a high quantity and quality of ammunition on a budget. Besides economy, additional motivations to reload might include increased accuracy, performance or hobby interests.
Reloading of firearm cartridges involves force and therefore the cartridges or cases would require lubrication during the reloading process. A lubricant creates and retains a barrier between the cases and the reloading elements. It also prevents the cases from being lodged in the barrel of a rifle or pistol and prevents scratches on the exterior surface.
Case lubricants such as waxes are formulated with extreme pressure additives. Extreme pressure additives for lubricants would decrease wear and tear of the parts of the cases after being exposed to very high pressure. Extreme pressure additives would typically contain a variety of chemicals which include but are not limited to chlorine compounds or sulphur-phosporous-boron compounds. These chemicals react with the confined metal surfaces of the cases under high-pressure conditions. Extreme pressure additives used to lubricate early cases included lead soaps and active sulfur or chlorinated compounds. The compounds were later replaced with zinc and phosphorous compounds such as zinc dithiophosphate.
Currently, the lubrication of brass cases is performed in one of four ways. The first is hand lubrication. This method involves lubricating each individual case by applying a jell or paste-like lubricant to the tip of one's finger or on a Q-Tip and manually applying the lubricant to the case. This method is time intensive and not efficient.
The second known method of lubrication is the fish and chicken method. This process incorporates the use of a case lube spray. This involves placing the cases in a plastic bag and applying the lubricant by spraying the lubricant into the bag. One then shakes the bag to mix the lubricant over the brass shell cases. This process is similar to applying batter to fish or chicken. This method is more efficient that the first. One is able to lubricate more cases in a shorter period of time but this method has three inherent flaws. First, not all cases are equally and thoroughly lubricated. Second, the interior portion of the cases become wet and contaminated with the lubricant, thereby dissolving and diluting the gunpowder. Third, one has to wait a minimum of five minutes to allow the interior of the cases to dry prior to initiating the reloading process.
Case lube pads are a third method to lubricate cases. The user of a case lube pad must apply a lubricating jell or paste to the pad and roll the cases over the pad. This process can become quite messy. One can only lubricate a very small number of cases in each session. Finally, the cases can become disorganized and often scattered because the case lube pad has no walls or individual cylinders.
The fourth means and modality used to lubricate cases requires one to position the cases in a case loading tray or ammo loading tray. This tray has the capacity to hold 50 cases in a vertical position. The shell cases are oriented in the tray with the primer side down and the neck or open end of the cases facing up. To lubricate these cases, the re-loader simply sprays the case lube over the cases with the primer side of the cases down. This method's efficiency is equivalent to the Fish and Chicken Method. One is able to lubricate more cases in a shorter period of time but this method has three inherent flaws. First, not all cases are equally and thoroughly lubricated. Second, the interior portion of the cases become wet and contaminated with the lubricant; thereby dissolving and diluting the gunpowder. Third, one has to wait a minimum of five minutes to allow the interior of the cases to dry prior to initiating the reloading process.
To this end, the universal case lube tray of the present invention will make the reloading process easier and more enjoyable. There is quick and easy access to 50 rounds of cases that are easily transported after lubrication.
The cases can be oriented horizontally and vertically. This versatile positioning provides for lubricating chambers being arranged in an array of horizontal rows and vertical columns. The position of a case can be re-adjusted from a vertical lubrication position to a horizontal layout on the semicircle flooring of each of the lubricating chambers.
The case lube tray provides for equal and thorough lubrication of the cases. It is also easier to avoid wetting and contaminating the interior segment of the cases. Compromising the dryness of the interior would cause the gunpowder to dissolve and dilute. If a horizontal position is desired, a user is able to rotate the cases without the cases physically moving down the lube tray. A spray lubricant is applied to the cases, the user then rotates the shells 180 degrees with a slight hand motion and sprays the lubricant a second time for an even application. In a vertical position, the lubricating chamber becomes an engaging means to spread the lubricant as the case is turned about its axis. Excess lubricant would then adhere to the flooring, front lateral wall and back lateral wall of the lubricating chamber. Immediately following this lubrication process, the cases can be resized and further processed by adding the primer, gun powder and bullet necessary to create the reloaded ammunition.
The horizontal and vertical positioning makes it easy to add or remove cases when the case lube tray is full and makes the reloading process more efficient. A single case is easily gripped and removed without jamming the fingers downward into a crowded tray of cases. Finally, the cases can remain organized and the walls of individual lubricating chambers can prevent the cases from rolling off the top frame.
The simple and convenient polyurethane construction allows for a universal molding of the case lube tray into various sizes and colors to closely fit a variety of pistol or rifle cases.